kiminitodokefandomcom-20200213-history
Kimi ni Todoke S2 Episode 05
The Person That I Like is the 5th episode of the series Kimi ni Todoke Season 2. Synopsis The first trimester midterm's exam is over and everyone from the class 2-D improved because of Sawako's crash course. Upon hearing the first years talked about Sawako's herbs, Joe proposed doing "Sadako's Black Magic Cafe" as their exhibition which earns the approval of his classmates. They also decides to use Sawako's herbs to make teas and sets up a "Sadako Advice Booth." While Sawako was talking about the herbs with her classmates, Shouta came with his friends and was told about Sawako's herbs. Shouta, who is surprised to see Sawako getting awkward, just mutters a reply and left. Ayane who was watching the whole scene irritatingly ponders what happened to the two. It made Chizuru, who said something to Shouta about him being the most distant to Sawako, scared. While thinking about what she should do to patch things up, Ayane suddenly asked her about the time she will go to Toru's wedding. Seeing Chizuru's failed attempt on doing her make-up, Ayane shows up and asks her what she was doing. It surprises Chizuru and makes her cry while saying "Please." Ayane helps her with her make-up until Ryu and his dad came to fetch her by the car. The wedding ends without a hitch with Toru promising to Chizuru that they won't drift apart from each other and Chizuru congratulating both Toru and Haruka in their wedding. That night, Chizuru waits for Ryu during his night jog and treats him a drink. Ryu seeing her real intentions asks her about it in which Chizuru replies to help her with Shouta. Ryu refuses at first but eventually concedes, saying he will only listen to his problems and that he's not doing it for Chizuru's sake but because he's worried about Shouta. The next day, everyone starts preparing for the festival. While tending on her garden, Sawako was approached by Kento asking her if she could talk to her. Back at the cafeteria, Ryu, still keeping in mind what Chizuru have told him, asked Shouta bluntly if he already confessed to Sawako or not which surprised him. As Shouta explaining to Ryu his troubles and worries about Sawako, Pin arrives and tells Shouta about Sawako cheating on him with Kento and calling her his 'wifey' making Shouta blushed while telling him that she isn't cheating at all. Pin interprets it as him being dump and mocks him. He shouted a no as a reply and Pin teases him this time to confess to Sawako already. Shouta, determined, runs out to look for Sawako after he asked Pin her whereabouts. Out in the courtyard, Kento talks to Sawako about her being completely fitting in to class and that she will do fine even without Shouta's help. He asks her if she still want to stay as a misfit and be coddled by Shouta in which she replies 'No' since she always wanted to fit in the class. But because Shouta came and approached her naturally, she forgot all about it. Kurumi's words came back to her mind and she starts to think that it was just her selfish mistake. Kento tells her that it's better to stay away from Shouta, for both their sakes, and that Shouta likes someone (with both of them not realizing that it's Sawako). Sawako, feeling distraught of the sudden statement, walks to the tree with her back facing Kento and starts to cry. Kento tries to cheer her up with his words drowned by her own thoughts. He then tells her that there are lots of guys out there, that if she doesn't mind, he's available for her and he's okay with it. The wind starts to blow hard as Shouta arrives the scene. Characters in Order of Appearance *Chizuru Yoshida *Soichi Jonouchi *Sawako Kuronuma *Ayane Yano *Kento Miura *Kazuichi Arai *Shouta Kazehaya *Chiaki Yoshida *Ryu Sanada *Toru Sanada *Haruka Katayama *Genji Sanada Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2